The Disappearance of The Element of Creativity
by AmbarFlores
Summary: Sandy Prism is the mare's name. She is just about to finish one of her best art pieces, "Twilight's Ascension to Princess Status", when she finds herself stuck. She can no longer create art. And it's not only her, all of Equestria seems to have lost this very important Element: Creativity. And now it's her responsibility to find and recover it.


The sun set at Ponyville's horizon. The ponies prepared to go home after their daily lives, waving goodbye to finally rest a little bit.

However, one mare had just begun working. Her workspace, by the edge of a cliff in Ponyville's outskirts, faced east for a good reason. She was the artist that made the stained glasses shown in The Princesses Castle, in Canterlot. And to create her pieces, from the most minimalist to the most detailed, she liked to see how it would reflect light from both the Sun and the Moon. Pieces that would go to Princess Celestia's wing of the castle would preferably be worked by the daylight, and the ones that would go to Princess Luna's, by the moonlight.

However, this was a piece that would be displayed on the windows of the central wing, the one both highnesses shared, one ruling by their respective time of the day. And by being so, it would require to look nice in both situations.

"Twilight's Ascension to Princess Status", not that the title of the piece would be displayed in a little box by the side of it, but she liked naming them anyways. Her art was part of her, after all.

Her name was Sandy Prism.

It took her two and a half hours just to adjust the colors chosen by the daylight. Then another hour to weld the pieces of colored glass together, in a nice gold armature, symbolizing Celestia's presence in Twilight's ascension.

She still needed to polish the piece before considering it done. However, her eyes just couldn't stay open anymore, exhaustion from the heat and labor consumed her, sleep embracing.

So she proceeded to lay on her bed, and let that last part of the work for tomorrow. She could check it by daylight again, and polish it at the same time. Two birds with one single stone, right?

She wouldn't ever expect what happened to her on the next day, though.

Sandy woke up the next day a little later than the average working pony, due to her staying late to finish her commission.

She went after her breakfast – a simple hay sandwich with a small glass of coffee – and no, she insisted that was the right quantity of coffee. Not a cup, a glass. She took some minutes to finish it, and then, after a quick shower, she was ready to go back to her art piece.

But nothing came.

She stood there, with her tool in her hoof and ready to start working, but…

She didn't know how.

It felt so very strange. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't do it. Everything – the logic, the movements, the…

Inspiration.

Gone.

She dropped the tools, and dashed through the front door, heading as fast as she could to Ponyville.

The scenario was the same everywhere: ponies were neither sad nor happy. Their expressions were neutral, were they talking to a childhood friend or their eternal genesis.

That was very wrong. So very wrong.

She sat in the ground – she had no idea what to do. It was awful, but she seemed to be the only one to realize that problem. Maybe because she was an artist? No, she was hardly the only artist in Ponyville.

But who else could have realized tha-

Her mind went back to her unfinished piece.

The Elements of Harmony.

…

They had to know something. Anything.

Sandy ran as fast as she could to the town's library. She didn't know if the Princes would or not be there, as she was a princess now, but she was the nearest Element.

She smashed the library's door open, and found Twilight flying with her new wings, organizing the books with Spike's help. The Princess stopped what she was doing to ask the fainting mare.

"… May I help you?"

Sandy crossed the room almost in a single step.

"Twilight, say you have noticed what's going on too!" She begged, holding Twilight by her hooves.

"… Notice what?" Twilight stared blankly, just like the other ponies in town.

Sandy slowly backed away, and sat in the cold hard ground. She looked at the floor, feeling utterly lost.

"Notice that…" She said more to herself than any other pony, really.

"… Creativity… Has disappeared…"

Sandy closed her eyes. Everything was so quiet… Even the birds couldn't sing their sweet tunes anymore.

The sunlight that came through the window touched her colt.

But it didn't feel cozy anymore.


End file.
